Nyamo!
by Sturmgeschuts
Summary: Yutaka has an intresting visitor in the night and she discovers what it hides. Short Crack-fic


Disclaimer: First off, I do not own Lucky star or any of the Characters, nor do I own anything depicted in this work of Fanfiction.

Secondly, this is a work of Fanfiction and is not intended for profit or anything of the sort.

Now let's get crackin' eh!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yutaka was awakened by a shuffling sound from the pile of stuffed animals at the foot of her bed. "H-hello?" she stiffened when she heard the shuffling again "O-onee-chan, is that you?"

"Nyamo?" responded the pile of stuffies.

Yutaka blinked "Huh? Nyamo?" she crawled toward the pile cautiously, hoping it was nothing dangerous. Some movement caught her eye, she crept up and peered at the owner of the sounds.

She stared in wonder at what lay before her, what looked like a large cats head with a tail, it was white and had an air of laziness about it. It glanced up at the small girl and let out a yawn, and then, in a sleepy tone "Nyamo... nyamo... nya..." It trailed off, tucking it's face into it's tail and quickly falling asleep.

Yutaka was mezmerized by the sleeping ball of fur and, before she could stop herself, she lied down and proceeded to use the creature as a pillow. Drifting off, she uttered the word "Kawaii" and fell asleep.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Yutaka was awoken the next morning by a tugging feeling on her ear. When she opened her eyes what she saw confused her. Everything was shorrter than usual, and had a squashed look to it. However, when Yutaka lifted her head, everything straightened out. Instinctively she grabbed her head and braced herself for the dizzy feeling that usually accompanies this sort of thing.

But it never came.

Yutaka opened her eyes again to see the world and not spinning "Huh? That's odd" She looked over to where her head was a moment ago and was surprised to see the creature still there "So it wasn't a dream" she chuckled as it let out a yawn.

It looked up at the sweet girl with endearing eyes, made the 'Nyamo" sound, and then shuffled over to reveal the letter beneath it, a letter addressed to Yutaka.

The letter was as follows:

_Dear Yutaka_

_I pray that you take good care of our little friend Nyamo (Who likes chicken too) and that you are not troubled by it's presence in your life_

_Sincerely-Yoshimizu_

Yutaka looked at Nyamo with adoring eyes "Nyamo is it, it's very nice to meet you! My name is Yutaka Kobayakawa" She watched as Nyamo let out a content yawn and begen rolling around "Oh!" She reached out to catch Nyamo as it rolled off the bed, but she was too slow and Nyamo hit the floor with an 'oof'

The moment Nyamo hit the floor, a small tremor rattled the house and surrounding neighborhood. Yutaka dived under her bed and there were groggy sounds from the other residents who couldn't be bothered to get out of bed. Tears began welling up in Nyamo's eyes.

Yutaka looked with a worried expression at the little creature but was too scared from the earthquake to come out from beneath her bed, but too worried to notice the unnatural shift in weather as clouds filled the skys at unpecidented speeds. A flash of lightning signaled the beginning of two things, Nyamo crying in pain and surprise, and a rainstorm that would break many records.

Yutaka, the gentle soul that she is, couldn't bear watching Nyamo cry and scurried up to the crying little creature and began to comfort it "Please don't cry, I'm right here" She leaned foreward and kissed Nyamo on the top of the head like a mother comforting her child and began petting Nyamo gently.

As Yutaka petted Nyamo's head, she became aware that the the rain and Nyamo's tears, stopped, at the exact same time.

And the it dawned on her.

Yutaka had been using Nyamo as a pillow, and the world seemed squashed until she lifted her head. There was an earthquake the moment Nyamo hit the floor from falling off of her bed. And when Nyamo stopped crying, it stopped raining. She stared wide eyed at the creature in her lap "Your controllying the weather!" she exclaimed.

"Nyamo!" was the response... and it sounded like an affirmative.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, the manager of the weather station was putting a "Now hiring" sign in the window of the station after firing the entire meteorlogical team to appease the hoard of angry people who were enraged by the failure to predict the insane weather.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I hope you enjoyed that little work of stange fiction and an internet High-five for anyone who knows who Nyamo is.

I look foreward to you opinions and I hope to write something else soon.

-Sturm


End file.
